mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rio Grande
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rio Grande page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- LegoPigeon (Talk) 01:34, March 4, 2012 Theres black characters in your roster. ;---------------- AWW JEEZ IM SORRY FOR BEING RACIST, THERES BLANK CHARACTER ICONS IN YOUR ROSTER! I'M sorry Brother, i believe those are the train bonus, builderman, target smash and someone else, RIO GRANDE AT YOUR SERVICE, what does that have to do with racism, who is this? you left no name CHARACTERS HELP _______________________________________________ HOLA PAISANOS, I would like to know how to make characters. I don't know how to program animations and I would like Raiden Project to fly. How do you do this my friends? sincerely RIO GRANDE Badges Hi! I'll tell ya... The badges were introduced today about 3:00pm (on my GMT-6) by Jenngra505 but dunno why... Naoki2534 02:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Help how do you delete articles, i accidentaly made an article trying to put a picture there. Rio Grande at your service 03:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Next W.I.P. I saw that you are going to work on your Patrick for mugen. I'd like to give some advice for you... Coding Remember to code your own character so it won't be so much like a spriteswap. You can, but not limited to, can have 2 AI modes, one is normal AI, and one is brutal AI for more challenging mugenites. Hitsparks You can borrow hitsparks from other characters, like download MvC Peter by Luigimaster and try to use his to make it MvC styled. Also use his to use the MvC hitsounds and movement sounds. :) Sprites I think you need to work on your sprites, (Not that it is horriable,) but try to make him look as if he looks in the TV show. I, myself, is quite the cartoonist, and if I can, I can show you a drawn sprite of mine to copy for your other sprites, attacks, etc. Standard Attacks *Weak Punch: Hits opponent with his hand. *Medium Punch: Hits opponent with his blue karate glove. *Strong Punch: He spins around like Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob. (Makes a reference to Patrick spinning uncontrollably in Karate Star.) *Weak Kick: Kicks the opponent. *Medium Kick: Kicks higher up. *Strong Kick: Does a cartwheel (Like in Super Brawl 2.) *Make him like a 6 buttoned character. I have no other way of customizing characters dudechan, all of them except for Pixel Chuck Norris will be 6 button Why not? This gives more of a feel of Patrick, since the other are only 2 or three buttons and making it a better character. Also, check the hypers, I've got some new ones. Supers and Hypers I've already got some ideas for his super's and hypers for him. Here is what I thought would be good for him. Specials *Ice cream Projectile *Assist: SpongeBob (He comes up and throws his spatula at the opponent.) *Assist: Plankton (Shoots a lazer at the opponent.) *Assist: Jellyfish (Stings the opponent.) *Yellow Towel Attack (from Super Brawl 2.) *Toe Nail Clipping (From SpoongeBob: Reef Rumble.) Hypers *Super Patrick (From The Creature form the Krusty Krab. He will shoot a lazer from his eyes and sting the opponents, like Placemario's King Jellyfish attack.) 1 Power Bar *Bubblegum Blast (He will chew gum and blow it and pop it at the opponent.) 1 Power Bar *High Heels Patrick (He'll wear black high heels from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and spin around left and right and stops when he does the splits.) 2 Power Bars *Super Strength (He'll turn super strong and hit the character and making them flying up.) NOTE: This super needs to be close up, but can deal large amounts of damages, possibly 1/6. 3 Power Bars *FINISHER! :Tubby Punch (If it is based on Madoldcrow's characters, it has to have a finisher. Patrick will get furious and punch the character. Instant K.O.) 3 Power Bars and 1/4 or less HP OH YEAH, i already did the Muscle Patrick thing, but i did the House Bash thing too, maybe there should be one complicated piece of code there, oh yeah, Quarter Circle YB Time Over Pose *"Now I'll never get an award..." Patrick is sad. Win Poses *Patrick is dancing "I'm Sqidward, I'm Squidward, Squidward, Squidward, Squidward!" *Patrick says, "Cut it out!" *Patrick is explaining Wumbo to the K.O'd opponent, "I wumbo, she wumbo...." You get what I mean. If you have a soundclip of that, cut out the part when he says SpongeBob, ex. "Wubology, it's first grade CUT PART OUT....SpogneBob." *yeah i have wumbo but i don't know how to cut out the first grade part, the introduction (heh i see what your problem is, what? you have it set to M for mini...) and Squidward's suicidal thoughts Win Quotes *"It's called the ugly barnicle. Once there was an ugly barnicle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The End." *"Where's the leak mam!?" *"Hey I know, lets play with Squidward!" *"Besides the Doodlebob victory, this is the second most bizzare victory ever!" *"I wonder if mayonnaise is an instrument... I'll ask Squidward!" WOW! Dchan i was thinking of a lot of different things. Victory "whoever owns the white sedan, you left your lights on." i did the Wumbo thing but Placemario's Spongebob and Warioman's Squidwars are there also Lose "why does this keep happening to me?" Note These are just some ideas you can use for your Patrick. I'm sorry if there's a lot of information. I hope to see your very own Patrick Star for mugen. Good luck! :) Thanks for helping out DudeChan, i'll always use you for assistance (well anyway since Madbootdude is still your only friend) Idle Stance He should at least have the stance from Super Brawl 2, it just my opinion, but it could make Patrick look better. I did put that there DC, oh and by the way, tell Ivan Luiz that quantity and quality are 2 different words and that he should make more decent characters Copy this sprite and try to master it to make it look different for his attacks, idel, etc. Oh, and make shure you make a sprite of the jellyfish assist! Now that you say that, I do have Spongebob as one of Patrick's strikers, the other was Plankton, and thanks for the Jellyfish idea, i don't need to use Clam assist anymore. Hey DChan, which midnight bliss do you perfer? Patricia, it actually makes a refrence to the episode, That's No Lady. Cool, I'll customize those sprites then. Thanks a lot! Tutorial Corner I'd like to thank DChan for giving me ideas for patrick, so i would use my talk page as a tutorial center. All i need to know is how to make a background character, i'll make Fanboy after Patrick and i want to put Chum Chum besides him, how do you do this? Eh? "I GOT NO OTHER FRIENDS BECAUSE I OFFEND EVERYONE SAYS PLASMOIDTHUNDER" Since when did I say you offend everyone? 18:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Normally you just yell at me like in Cazazach's page or that your sprites aren't gonna turn out well, no one else has me as a friend because they didn't see my potential, my only friends is what Raman Livingston considers and DChan250 I didn't yell at you, I just said that people wouldn't particularly like your characters (from what I have seen), because people like characters that look good - I'm not saying you can't improve, nor am I saying that your characters offend people. For example, people don't like Ivan Luiz's or Felipe Sepulveda's garbage because they look really bad. People like Madoldcrow's stuff because while they keep to his cartoony style, they still look like the character it is supposed to be. Pro tip: Never rush characters - take as much time on them as you want to make them look how you want. 08:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) they don't look good? i thought it was because they were sprite swaps and that they had missing frames (i never fully edited the 2 Ivan Luiz characters i gave out), Most_Mysterious' characters are well drawn, but i'm pretty sure Smallwood got smaller in one of his hit frames, i'm just gonna make a great character, even if the sprites look bad, some people actually support Patrick Hey rio grande WHY DOES NO ONE LEAVE THEIR SIG, i can't tell who you are. Mugenfan Here ....... thanks for makeing patrick.why is jedipolice you and ivan luiz and placemario makeing a decent patrick they feel like Raman, but it's not gonna be the best Patrick, but it's gonna be cool Still working on your Patrick, eh? Really good. Just work on the idle. I mean really. Can you try to make yours better than Ivan's? Just fix the idle sprite a bit. -Gordon Say... Have you ever tried drawing characters on paper, then tracing them in Paint? That's what I do sometimes, as I find it easier to draw on paper than in Paint. MugoUrth 12:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I do put them on paper (I just finished the Mandark prototype) but i never thought about putting them on tracing them on paint, I do not have a photocopier like Mugenfan's Julien Mugenfan Here Can you Get the Sakura Haruno i Can't find this Sakura Haruno like in this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hTHnj9t3ng and its only on Mega Upload. Mugenfan6 Yeah i've seen that one before, you'll find it here http://mugencharacters.org/forum/2-3001-1#28371 Mugenfan Here Thanks for Finding it the person who made it is now on the Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura page on Mugen Database and i can edit Sakura.Now I Can't Find this stage here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTeMzVu1siw its to hard to find plesse Mugenfan6 well, i never seen anything like it, and i have no idea where it might be. i'm sorry buddy. Ok im Sorry Abort That i think its at Snara's Website Mugenfan Here I can find Metly Blood Actress Agian Lifebar for Mugen 1.0 can find one Please (Real Acount)Raman Livingstone or (Fake Acount)Mugenfan6 It's right here http://mugenguild.com/forumx/index.php?topic=125216.0 what are you trying to do anyway, be Like WlanmaniaX and get your characters to have those healthbar portraits. Yes Thats Right Thanks for Drawing the Portrait for My Mugenfan Noahs. don't worry about it, BTW, I used George Goodlake's image as a base, About your sprites of the magician and the saxophone guy Hey, Rio! Thanks for sending those sprites to me and I hate to say this but, I think it needs to be real. Well, I'll better ask Ivan Luiz for making his sprites of the saxophone guy and the magician (using a sword to attack). Written from Wlanman. I'd be expecting some form of criticism, but at least I tried something out Hey! How are you Doing? Sorry I haven't been talking to you lately, but I was on a fantastic road trip, just read my blog to know where I went. Anyway's nice of you to follow the instructions I gave to make a terrific Patrick, the standing sprite is great, I hope you can base it off like MadOldrow's SpongeBob. But just keep in mind, make his standing animation and his other animations faster like 3, since his blinks too slow. Good luck buddy! Dchan250 06:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The new article says it's still based on Spongebob, did you read it, now that I realized how great it looks, I might shade my characters, ahhh Plankton was a mess reworking him No Thanks I, really shouldn't have a self character, besides, for one, you don't even know who I look like (Which is a huge thing). Second, self characters are usually bad ideas besides the ones that have lots of effort (Like New Daniel). Third, cross me of the Iransonic and Mugenfan list, I only edit characters, not make characters. I hope this makes sence. Dchan250 (talk) 05:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) hurt sprite for patrick hey rio grande i got hurt sprite for your patrick also you should use madoldcrow's spongebob for patrick's assist Rapthemonkey (talk) 19:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO Well that's something, I just see a bunch of dots on it though, the other hurt sprite is a strong punch injury sprite like the sprite Spongebob has when Patrick is hit, minus ice cream Rio Grande at your service (talk) 22:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) That pallete Issue? I noticed on your talk page that you were having an issue with the pallete. If you use mspaint or any other software like that, the backdrop has to be black. If you made a pallete, then check the pallete if the backdrop color appears anywhere else. I hoped I helped. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 03:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) You need to index the image in Photoshop or Gimp. Make sure you use THE EXACT SAME palette of colours for EVERY PALETTE-EFFECTED image, or colours will go really wacky. You need to make that pink background colour a forced colour during the indexing process. I'm not going to explain how to index a sprite, but a decent Google search will help. 21:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Request I saw you were making Mugenfan and Iransonic.Can you make me as a character.I will post sprites for you.Can you do me plz Rapthemonkey (talk) 00:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO It will be the last thing i do, so sure Thanks for the secret squirrel sprite I actually was making him based on the Donovan Cook redesign I will edit it! :) YEAAAAAAAAAAH! Rio Grande at your service (talk) 23:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I got your message and you said: "Can I edit Dipper, give him a new stance, hypers and such". And the answer is: SURE! But this guy PlasmoidThunder deleted Dipper's page! But dont worry cause I put a video with links on my youtube channel! Heres the link to that: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf9gRtsrJ6I So hey! If you give me a download link to your version of Dipper, than i can put your link in the "Info" of my youtube video and give you credit! Also if you know "PlasmoidThunder" can you tell him to maybe stop being so mean! :) (That was a joke) Anyways If you want credit i need a link BUT HEY! Take your time :) -TESTMACORONI I would need to rework the entire character though, the guy is horrible Rio Grande at your service (talk) 01:33, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Dear Rio, Thanks For Rebuilding Dipper! YOUR AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!! Rio, You made dippers page right? if so- Can you change the link to this http://www.mediafire.com/?gnt1lnzr7f08cna Some Stuff Okay, 1. Oh, I Made A New Spongebob, Not Using That Crap MvC Template, Tell Me If You Want It 2. I Updated Derpy, She Has More Recovery Sprites. Here: Derpy Hooves http://www.mediafire.com/?atbgjarn4gb4kvl 3. I Have A Char You Could Try Click The Link For The Surprize!!!!!!!!! 4. I See You Are Making Patrick. I Can Help You Make A Quick Power Charge. And, That's About It. Derpy's Download doesn't work for some reason. that's it Really Making a Sprite of Jinmay Really No Offence You Hate me and You Made a Sprite of Jinmay REALLY!? loserfan YES!!!! nuff said You Rufese I An "Idoit" Im NOT BRAINDEAD! Just Becuase i made a Bad idea and made a Spelling mistake DOES MEAN IM IDOIT!.>=( loserfan When did I say you was braindead? Dude what did i do to you man? What? Rio Grande at your service (talk) 23:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC)